The killer in me
by simplekitten
Summary: when Erik sees something that breaks his heart he takes the matter completely to heart


The killer in me

Disclaimer- i don't own POTO

* * *

Rated T for character death and suggested adult themes, just to be on the safe side. Okay people. I was in a really crappy mood at mad at the world when I wrote this so it came out pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Mabey I should be more mad more often then I could think of really neat ideas like this all the time. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Erik sat at his piano composing a song he thought of last nigh in bed for Christine. he hoped she'd like it she always had been one for music portraying love and all that mushy stuff. he however was much too fussy, not liking this or not liking that but he did like Christine's cooking as much as he did her singing.. taking up his quill he punched a few notes on the keys and smiled, quill to paper he scribbled down lyrics as neat as he could.

what warm  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
beyond the piont  
of no return...

you have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,

stopping his smile widened. it sounded better on the piano than in his mind. Christine would be pleased when she heard it.

to that moment  
where speech  
disappears,  
into silence,  
silence...

i have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why...  
in my mind,  
i've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent-  
and now i am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
i've decided,  
decided...

past the point  
of no return-  
now giving back now;  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun...  
past all thought  
of right or wrong-

one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
were one...?

"Christine would sound wonderful singing this." Erik whispered. he would have to teach her the words then were to place the words to the music. the wonderful music that filled his lakeside home.

when will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
when will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us...?

Erik stopped once again to massage his writing hand and dip the nib of his pen into his ink pot.

past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold-  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn...  
we've passed the point  
of no return...

yes she would sound heavenly. "this next part i shall sing then." he told his dying candles atop the beautiful piano.

say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime...  
lead me, save me  
from my solitude...

say you want me  
with you.  
here beside you...  
anywhere you go  
let me go too-  
Christine  
that's all i ask of...

the windup clock next to him chimed 10:40, it was time to get his angel, Christine. he'd promised he'd let her visit little meg after the opera she was performing tonight. putting his quill down he reached over to shut the chime off then got up.

picking up his discarded cloak off the chair he had thrown it on he expertly swung it over his broad shoulders. walking slowly to wards his boat Erik picked the pole off the wall it was leaning against and climbed in. teetering a bit on the still water he pushed off from the shore to float aimlessly atop the misty lake.

guiding the boat through the water Erik slowly made his way to his 'dock' then, setting the pole down against the wall even slowlier made his way to Christine's dressing room.

coming down the passage behind the mirror Christine's giggle met his ears. 'the two must be gossiping again.' or so he thought until he heard another's' voice. a man's voice. there was a man in her dressing room, this alarmed Erik greatly. curious he got closer so he could see through the mirror but anyone on the other side could not.

Raoul leaned in to kiss Christine shamelessly, she giggled when he released her lips. arms and hands greedily sought bodice ties as his hurried kisses rained over her neck and bosom. Christine stepped back and held her white tipped manicured fingers out to stop an advancing Raoul.

"no Raoul, Erik will be here any moment to fetch me. what if he catches us?"

Raoul laughed as she cautiously looked around Carlotta's old dressing room. the demanding prima donna had lost her high status only just recently and left the opera populaire vowing never to step foot in the opera house until Christine lost her fame. the once leading singer left in a flashy array of fur and glitter.

"he won't catch us, besides did he not give you until eleven o' clock to visit with meg?"

"yes. but..."

Christine was given no time to finish her sentence before Raoul's arms and lips reached for her again stealing away her breath.

Erik stumbled away from the glass completely horrified. how could she... how could his Christine do this to him? after all he'd done for her. he took care of her, gave her freedom, ensured her employment in the opera house, fulfilled her every whim and desire, and even kept his hands to himself. all for her, to satisfy her and this is how she repay him. something had to be done.

a chime rung through the poorly lit dressing room causing Christine to panick. "Raoul. it's eleven o' clock. Raoul please stop." when he was pushed away this time the young viscount didn't continue his advances.

Erik watched Raoul kiss his Christine good-bye as he left then watched as she tightened her bodice strings, fixed her stockings then sat at her vanity table surrounded by blood red roses. taking deep breaths he calmed his angry face down. he had seen or heard nothing.

swallowing hard Erik raised a bony hand to the frame of the pane of glass to slide it open but stopped. he watched his hand tremble as if it were a leaf. letting his breath escape his lungs slowly he cleared his throat. the mirror was pushed open. stepping inside the room he took his regal pose. he had seen or heard nothing.

"are you ready Christine?" he stumbled over the words.

Christine nodded. how pretty she was when she did that. sitting in the shadows powdered face bone white, hair velvet-like. but he had caught her in the act. she was less beautiful now. "shall we go then?"

her rested snapped him back to reality. stepping aside he let her into the passage but she insisted like always, that he lead. so down they went all the way to the boat which rested on the calm water.

the ride to the lake shore home was a silent one as he studied Christine's relaxed pose. the delicate hands that had held Raoul so fondly lightly gripped the sides of the dark wood boat. did she not feel shame or regret? she acted as if no affair was going on with the twit of a viscount.

taking his eyes off of Christine Erik glanced into the murky water. rage filled his heart then. it would be so easy to raise the pole to her head and knock her out of the Italian boat. he'd hit her hard enough and if in just the right spot she'd drown. her deceitful ways would cease to continue. narrowing his eyes beneath his half mask Erik raised the pole out of the dark water.

"Erik?"

blinking he lowered the pole. he did not't have the heart to do it really. her voice was just too sweet, too innocent. he just couldn't.

"we're out of sugar. i went to bake earlier today but i hadn't realized we had run out. would you mind picking up some tonight?"

swallowing hard he nodded. "of course, Christine."

when a soft bump was heard the two got out of the teetering boat. sighing Christine started to walk away.

"where are you going Christine?"

turning around she gave him a sweet smile. "to take a bath. don't forget my sugar." she told him playfully walking away like a young child.

propping the pole against the rock Erik went to their bedroom. the swan bed glared down at him as if it knew some of Christine's secrets. replacing the white half mask for a custom made flesh tone one he put it in place then headed for a private passageway leading to the outside of the opera house.

breathing in the night air Erik scowled. too many people were out tonight. quickly finding a shop open that had sugar he was just about to head for home when he spotted a cheery looking Raoul going into a jewelery shop. Erik couldn't help but follow the boy wondering why he would go into a jewelry store. maybe something for Christine?

his suspicions were confirmed when absentmindedly he was looking at a pair of diamond earrings while eavesdropping.

"these are all our engagement rings sir." the store clerk waved his hand over the glass case. "are there any you like?"

Erik heard a thinking noise then a tap on glass to signify that the young viscout had found one he did like. Christine was going to marry Raoul? how long had their affair been going on? he couldn't let her marry him, he wouldn't she had sworn herself to him. to Erik. not Raoul.

hugging the small bag of sugar to his chest Erik turned on his heel and hurriedly left.

if he were to kill Raoul Christine would leave him breaking her promise for possibly another man. if he were to kill Christine Raoul would have no one to elope with. if he could not have Christine, no one would.

gritting his teeth together he set for home. he would definitely take this matter to heart.

silently entering through the door he had left from Erik looked around for Christine. seeing no one he strode into the kitchen to place the bag of sugar on a counter then went in search of Christine to find her sleeping peacefully in the bathtub.

letting his breath out calmly relief flooded his heart, she had not left him. kneeling beside the claw-foot tub Erik played with the bubbles that hid Christine's young breasts. brushing his fingers along the side of one he watched as Christine drew a sharp breath muttering a word, a name.

Raoul.

drawing his hand back Erik scowled. how dare she think him to be that whiny, stupid, young fop.

anger taking hold of his heart again the reminder of Raoul purchasing an engagement ring for Christine banged at the doors of his sanity. if he could not have her no one else could.

raising a bony white hand to the back of her head he slowly let his hand close the distance to her curly hair. crunching the perfect waves upon contact he took a deep breath then moved his hand to the top of her head. pushing her body down he pinned her shoulders to the bottom of the bathtub denying her air.

perfectly manicured nails dug into the black cloth of his sleeves while hands gripped his wrists. pain shot through his arms at the feel of her buried nails in his skin.

Erik held her down as Christine fought him for air. foamy water splashed over the sides and on Erik painting the bathroom in suds.

then suddenly the fighting seized and her hands went limp to fall back into the water. opening his blue eyes they fell upon her face. she seemed to be only sleeping, lids drawn, peaceful expression as she lay on the bottom.

letting his hands up he took a ragged breath. signs of struggle were everywhere but he didn't care. getting up Erik took his blue embroidered jacket off and dropped it to the tile floor then watched it sop up the foamy water. little spots of faded red speckled his poets shirts baggy sleeves.

walking over to the vanity Erik withdrew a bronze key from his pocket and unlocked a slim drawer taking out his needle of morphine. it would let him forget, if just for a little while.

Èyour sugars in the kitchen, join me at the piano when your ready.È he told the corpse while leaving the bathroom.


End file.
